Be My Escape
by innerdisintegrationn
Summary: Tohru is in love with Yuki, but he does not love her. What will make her change her mind about him? An orange haired punk rocker? Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

Be My Escape

Summary: Tohru is in love with Yuki and thinks the world of him. Yuki is the most popular guy in school and hates girls like her. What will it take for Tohru to forget him? Maybe a certain orange-haired punk rocker will do.

A/N: this is a new story. They are not cursed or anything, just normal teens. Hope the characters aren't too OOC…

Chapter 1:

"Oh my GOD! The prince is coming!" whispers could be heard from half the student population. You could practically hear them hyperventilating. How disgusting. Yuki smiled at them, then turned to Haru, his best friend. "Why do they do stuff like that? I really don't get it. I have girls coming up to me every single day telling me they love me, but I don't even know their names. How can they know me like that? It's just stupid." He sounded smug, but he REALLY didn't know. Haru laughed, not saying anything.

Sad to say, Tohru Honda was one of those girls. She was the kind who would doodle his name on her notebook. Her friends saw her staring starry-eyed at Yuki. "Hana, we the only sane girls in this school. What so great about him? This is an unhealthy obsession right? Should we tell the counselor about her or something?" Uo asked. "She will be fine. But I feel that this guy is not for her." Hana answered in her usual monotone voice. The bell rang, and soon the hallway was now deadly silent. Tohru and friends rushed to their first lesson of the day.

"We have a new student starting today. This is Kyo Sohma." Miss Mayu introduced an orange-haired boy to the class. Already, girls could be heard whispering and giggling at the back. Had they no shame? But Kyo looked like he couldn't care less. He looked like he was forced to be here. Tohru looked up, red ruby eyes met dark blue ones. Briefly. Then Kyo looked away. After the agonizing introductions, he slid into the only available chair in the class, the seat behind Tohru's. Tohru was the only one not whispering. She was too busy thinking of Yuki. That girl needed counseling, and badly. That was definitely not a healthy obsession. Yuki took one look at the new guy and decided that he didn't like Kyo. As the lesson started, Kyo took out his ipod and plugged in his music. Math? Bah. Who needed it? He soon fell asleep to the sounds of his favorite band, Taking Back Sunday.

The day passed quickly, the last bell soon rang. Kyo heard it and instantly woke up. As soon as class ended, he rushed out. Tohru walked out with Hana and Uo. "So, Tohru, what do you think of the new kid? He's quite the anti-social bastard ain't he?" Uo laughed. "He's alright I guess. I never really got to talk to him. He just sits behind me in class sleeping and listening to music. I wonder how he's going to pass his exam." Tohru replied while looking at her watch. Then realized that she was late for her first job of the day. "KYAAA! I BETTER GO! I'M LATE!" Uo and Hana laughed as they saw Tohru running off. "She is so ditzy sometimes." Hana smiled. "That's our Tohru."

A/N: aiight! Chapter 1! It's quite short. I think. The next one will be longer. I hope. Please R and R! The title comes from a song from relient k. they're good. I really have no idea how to link this to the next chapter and whatever scenes I have playing in my head. So if the next chapter is a little trashy please bear with me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! -Cracks knuckles**-** Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket.

Chapter 2:

Every day of the week was hell for Kyo. He just didn't enjoy school. He didn't enjoy the stares those rabid fan girls threw at him. He thought they were just plain psycho. He also didn't enjoy studying. To him, that was the most unimportant thing on earth. There was one thing he loved though: Music. He loved playing his guitar. His guitar could be his girlfriend. He would indeed marry it if he could. His father would probably encourage it. Kazuma was like a father figure to Kyo. His real parents died in a car crash. Kazuma adopted him. Kyo was too small to remember how his parents looked like. He knew about the accident, but he loved Kazuma all the same. To him, Kazuma was somebody he looked up to. He also loved Kazuma, probably because he bought Kyo his first guitar. Kyo probably wouldn't admit it, but his father was cool. He had a cool dad.

Monday was not an exception for Kyo. He dragged himself to school, still half asleep. 'Who gets up at 7 in the morning for hell?' He shook his head in disbelieve. The whole day was a routine for him:

Reach school

Ignore rabid fan girls

Rot in class

Break

Some more rotting

Lunch

Even more rotting

Home (Thank God)

He only enjoyed breaks and lunch. That was when he would run to his only solace, the rooftop. He liked it there, away from the crazy fan girls, away from Kagura. Kagura had a crush on Kyo since she first sighted the orange-head on the first day of school. She had acted fast. She had already proclaimed her love for him on the second day. She only had sights for Kyo. But he had found her irritating. She latched herself onto him anytime she could. When he pushed her away, she would get all mad and start shouting at him. He was scared of her.

That day during lunch was no exception for him. As soon as the lunch bell rang, he saw Kagura walking out of her class and made a dash for the rooftop. He failed though. His bright orange hair was easily spotted. "KYO-KUN! MY BABY! I MISSED YOU!" Kagura shouted from across the hallway. Kyo groaned, 'Damnit. There she is again.' In a split second, Kagura had wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hi baby!" Kagura crooned. She looked at him, " Why aren't you responding! Hello! Kyo baby? WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU RESPONDING!" Kagura shouted. "Why would I wanna talk to you anyway? Crazy mad woman." Kyo mumbled under his breath. After more shaking and hugging, Kagura kissed him, much to Kyo's dismay and walked off giggling with her friends. He then slowly made his way up to the rooftop.

-In the Cafeteria-

"So, Tohru how was class just now?" Uo turned to Tohru. "It was okay." Tohru answered dreamily. "Thinking of Yuki?" Hana asked. The three girls were having lunch at their usual table in the cafeteria. Tohru blushed. Busted! She turned to his table where he was having lunch with Haru. "If you like him so much, you should go tell him, y'know? Maybe he likes you too!" Uo said with much enthusiasm. Tohru immediately turned around, "You… you think so? But what if he rejects me…" Tohru asked. "Yeah, well. But what if he doesn't? Come on! You'll never know until you try!" Uo answered. Hana kept silent, watching a disaster waiting to happen. "Okay, I'll tell him tomorrow during lunch." Uh-oh.

A/N: well? How is it? R and R Please! Thanks again for the great reviews! I guess it's rather short, but I've been rather busy these few days. So sorry about that! I'll try to update soonest!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As a thank you for the great reviews, I'm gonna put this up extra early!

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket.

Chapter 3:

Tohru was in the girl's toilet, bracing herself for what she was about to do. Uo and Hana were right beside her, being the supportive friends they were. She felt stupid. She should never have agreed to do that. But Uo had made sure she promised. Hana was silent all through yesterday's lunch. She took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm ready."

Yuki was sitting at his usual table, with Haru and his friends. He wasn't really in the mood for talking. Haru and the rest of the gang were chatting happily. He just stared at his tray, looking at the indescribably disgusting food they served in the cafeteria. He felt somebody tap his shoulder and the table fell silent. He looked up. It was a girl. Duh. He tried to recall her name; she was in his math class. Toh… something. "Umm… Sohma-kun… may I speak to you for awhile?" Tohru blushed furiously. Yuki knew what was about to happen. She was going to confess her undying love for him. Yawn. What was new? He smiled, "Sure."

As they walked past Uo and Hana, Uo smiled and gave Tohru the thumbs up. Hana smiled. How encouraging. The walk out of the cafeteria seemed to last for miles and miles, finally! She pushed open the doors and the walked into the courtyard. She turned around. Yuki was staring expectedly at her.

"Well… Sohma-kun… I… I… I LOVE YOU!" Tohru blushed. "I… I mean… I've been liking you for awhile now… and… and…" before Tohru could finish, Yuki cut in, "You want to go out with me right? Look, I'm sorry, but you don't even know me. How can you love me like this? I don't think it will work out." Yuki regretted what he said. It came out harsh, but he just wasn't in the mood for rejecting. He wanted to get it over with. Yuki gave her a small smile and stalked off.

Tohru was shocked. She didn't even get a chance to finish what she was saying. Girls in the courtyard were already sniggering at her. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She needed to go somewhere. The toilet? No way, they were probably already there bitching about her. She just climbed up the nearest stairway, to the rooftop.

Kyo laid on the hot cement flooring on the rooftop. Kagura had been extra irritating today, and he was seriously pissed. The rooftop was nice, no one was there to… he heard the door slam open, and in came running a girl with long chocolate brown hair… crying. He was stunned for a moment. Then the girl looked up and saw him. "Oh. Sorry. I… I…" She burst out crying again. 'What the hell? Can't a guy get some peace here? Why is she crying?' Kyo mused. "Why are you crying? Lover boy ditched you or something?" The wailing went up by 10 decibels. Looks like that was the wrong thing to say. Oops. "Sorry, didn't mean it that way." Kyo hastened to say. She looked at him with her big blue eyes. "May I stay here for awhile?" Kyo didn't reply. He just lay back on the floor, staring at the sky. He was already thinking of transferring schools.

Tohru was shocked to find somebody on the rooftop. She didn't even knew it existed until today. Now she knew where he went to escape from the world. It was nice up there. She could hear the distant shouting and screaming of the students back down in the world below, it was peaceful. She went to the railings and looked down. "Are you going to jump or something?" She whipped her head around and saw amused ruby red eyes boring into hers. She faltered, "Maybe I should..." She whispered to herself. Now that her one true love had ditched her, her life was basically over, right? No-effing way. Except she didn't know that. Kyo looked at her from where he was, on propped elbows. "So you gonna jump or not?" Was he mocking her? "You could if you wanted to, you know, I'll tell the teachers you won't be coming back then. Any last words?" Tohru was scared. That crazy guy was clearly mentally unwell. She needed to do her part as a good citizen in Japan. She needed to call the mental hospital.

Kyo looked at her, she looked scared. He laughed. "I was just kidding alright? Please don't jump. I'll probably get arrested for murder or something." He could see Tohru visibly relax. He was curious about her, it's not everyday that you see crazy girls running to the rooftop. He didn't think that most of them knew there even was a rooftop. Tohru slid down and leaned against the wall. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Then Tohru asked, "Where are you from?" "America." He said simply. He then proceeded to tell her why he moved (because of his father's work), and a little about himself. Tohru smiled, he was kinda weird, but he was nice.

Tohru sat there in silence, still thinking of Yuki. He had rejected her so promptly. Was he that rude? She started crying again, she really did like him. Perhaps she wasn't good enough for him or something. She scolded herself mentally, in which alternate universe would he ever like her? He was THE prince. She was only a normal, ditzy girl. Why on earth did she even think that she would have a chance? Obviously he would never accept her. "Are you crying again?" she heard Kyo ask. She quickly wiped away her tears. "Don't keep crying, it's annoying." He saw fresh tears in her eyes and quickly softened up. "Look, I don't know what the hell happened, but since he rejected you and all… you should get over him. He's not worth your time if he does that to you. Go spend your feelings on other stuff. So get over him already." Tohru gave him a weak smile through the tears, "Okay." The bell rang. She wiped her tears and got up, he made no attempt to move. "Aren't you supposed to go for class?" "I'll think I'll skip." He replied, not looking at her but at the sky. She left the rooftop.

Uo and Hana were looking for Tohru, they saw Yuki walk in again, but Tohru was nowhere in sight. That bastard had rejected her! They went around the whole school looking in the girls' toilets but to no avail. They were looking around when they saw Tohru walk through the staircase door. They ran towards her and hugged her. Tohru could feel fresh tears filling her eyes. She tried her hardest to hold them back for the sake of her friends, but they still came down.

A/N: How's it? Any good? This chapter's kinda weird, I'm not sure what's gonna happen next… but I hope you guys like it! R and R please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I opened my inbox today to find 9 reviews! 9! NINE! Thank you guys for all of them! I actually wanted to put the previous chapter up last week, but only found time last night. I'll try my hardest to put this up soonest! As soon as I'm done with it I mean.

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket.

Chapter 4:

The rest of the week passed quickly. Tohru avoided the cafeteria, the library, anywhere that she guessed Yuki would be. The rest of the female population also stopped laughing at her, she just got the occasional snigger. Tohru didn't care anymore. She was so tired of all this. She even got frustrated at Uo and Hana; she wasn't a small kid anymore! She wouldn't break into a million pieces of she got rejected! What did they think she was, a small child? She was older than them, even if it was just by a few months. But she knew they were just concerned, so she didn't tell them off. She never did see Kyo for the rest of the week, she didn't tell Uo and Hana about her weird encounter with him either, just in case they thought she was raped or something. She arrived at school on Friday; she definitely was glad that tomorrow was Saturday. The day passed quickly too. She saw Kyo, be he didn't acknowledge her. He slept behind her again during classes and was nowhere to be found once class ended. Tohru too, was glad that school was over. She rushed off to her work, and after that back home to her grandfather. She flopped on her bed, and fell asleep instantly.

'Riiiiiing' The alarm clock merrily shrilled, 'riiiiiiiiiii-bang!' It disintegrated into a few large chunks. A large figure could be seen under the blanket, tufts of orange hair contrasting with the black of the sheets. "Kyo? Are you awake yet? It's a nice Saturday morning, you don't wanna stay in bed to whole day do you?" Kazuma shouted from the stairs. Kyo moaned and went back to sleep.

An hour later, ruby red eyes peeked open. Kyo slowly rubbed the sleep out of them and checked the time, only to find that some evil alarm-clock hater had dismantled his, much to his dismay. He checked the clock on his hand phone, 11.59am. He went to his closet and put on his shirt, then clomped down the stairs, stomach growling. Brush, much?

After getting breakfast/lunch, he sank down on the couch. He finished his food while flipping through the channels and was about to head back upstairs, when the phone rang. It was the guy from the guitar shop, "Yo, Kyo, some band's looking for a guitarist and asked me if I knew any. I thought of you, so you wanna join or what?" Kyo blinked, he had played in a band before, he played lead and sang, but when he left for Japan, he left his band. "Uhh… yeah, I guess I could." It might give him something to do, and he missed playing in a band. "Alright. Good, auditions today at 2. Here, 'kay? Good luck dude. Bye." The phone line went dead. Kyo checked the time again, 1.15! Whaaat! He hadn't showered yet! He took a quick shower, grabbed his darling guitar and shot out of the house. Where Kazuma was, he didn't know.

Tohru was already awake for the most of the morning. She had mopped the floor, cleaned the toilets, and was about to make lunch when she remembered that she had ran out of soy sauce. She grabbed her pursed and headed for the supermarket at the mall.

When Kyo reached the mall, it was 1.50. He had made it there in record time. He was thinking about the auditions when someone slammed into him. He blinked and saw a female sprawled on the floor. "Sorry, sorry, sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" It was Tohru, closing her eyes, as if anticipating a hit. "Yeah, it's okay. You in a rush or what?" Kyo asked. Tohru's eyes ventured open, "Sohma-san! I'm so sorry I hit you!" She looked at his guitar bag slinged over his shoulder. "Ah! You going for violin lessons?" Tohru asked. Kyo stared at her questioningly. "It's a guitar." He replied. "Oh." Tohru blushed, that was so embarrassing! "I'm going for an audition." He stated. "For your guitar?" Tohru was confused. "I'm going to audition for a band." Kyo said, slowly, in case she didn't understand. "Ohhh…" now she got it. "That's so cool! I never knew anyone who played in a band before! That would be so fun!"

"Uhh, I haven't got in yet. I'm only auditioning." Kyo said. "Oh. But I'm sure you'll do well!" Tohru grinned. "Uhh, yeah. Well I gotta go, I'm gonna be late. Bye." "Okay! Good luck!" Kyo stalked off. She was so weird. He headed off to the studio.

A/N: Chapter 4 for ya! Thanks again for the wonderful reviews! Oh how my heart swelled as I read your encouraging comments! R and R please! I'll try to put up chapter 5 soon. I'm halfway done with it. Sorry if this chapter is a little short. I'll make up for it in the other chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alright! This is chapter 5! Thank you guys loads for the really awesome reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket.

Chapter 5:

Kyo pushed open the doors of the shop, he immediately felt calm. Rock music was blaring through the speakers. He headed for the counter. The guitar-shop guy recognized him and told him that the auditions were about to start soon, at room 101. He walked through the shop and into a hallway. There, he could hear soft music from the different bands playing through the soundproof walls. He found a few guys standing outside room 101. They were giving each other looks, as if sizing each other up. The door of the room pushed open, and three guys stood there. Some guy with a Mohawk started to speak, "Yeah. Hi. I'm Ryoki and I play the drums. This is Soshi, he plays the bass. This over here is Azusa, he sings. As you can see, we're missing a guitarist. Azusa can play the guitar, but he kinda sucks. So we're finding a lead, and he'll play rhythm. Good? Yeah. So let's start." Kyo made a mental note in his head, 'Mohawk, Ryoki. Long black fringe, Azusa. Thick rimmed specs, Soshi.'

After the first few guys finished, it was Kyo's turn. The guys before him were good; he wasn't feeling all that confident now. He opened the door, and introduced himself. He got his and hellos from the band, and then they asked him questions. Like, had he played in a band before, and what he played, what kind of songs he listened to (emo, punk). The band introduced themselves again and told him that they were going to play a simple song, Greenday's Waiting. He knew the song. He walked over to the amp and plugged his guitar in. They asked him if he could sing. He could, and they made him sing. As he started singing he relaxed, he could do this!

When he was playing, he realized that this band wasn't too bad. They were kinda good too. So, it would be great if he could jam with them on a regular basis. Maybe even join a contest! That would be so cool! But of course, he would have to get in first. The song ended and he thanked them and left them his handphone number. They would contact him once they had decided.

The rest of the day he spent in anticipation, hoping they would call him. The call came that night when he was having his dinner with Kazuma. Kyo had cooked because he knew that if he left his father in the kitchen, they wouldn't have a kitchen left. They were eating when he heard his phone ring. He ran to get it and he wasn't disappointed. He got in. He was about to finish up his dinner when he received a message. He looked at the number, and didn't recognize it.

'Hey! So hw was the auditns?' He blinked a few times, then remembered who he bumped into on his way to the auditions. How the hell did she get his number? He replied: 'it ws ok. Thnks 4 askng. Hw did u get my no. anw?' After a few minutes she replied. 'Sch directory. Hope u're nt mad?' Right. Was she in love with him or something? Ew, He thought to himself. 'Nah. It's fine. I gtg. See ya arnd then. Bye.' He continued to watch some trashy cringe-worthy comedy, and suddenly felt tired. He hadn't been this busy since he arrived here. But all he did was play a song, how tired could he get? He retired to his bed for an early night.

A/N: It's a useless chapter ain't it? I'm having the writer's block now, and had to squeeze this out of my head. My year-ends are coming soon, and I probably won't update until the middle of oct. Sorry you guys, I'll try to write and longer and nicer chapter when my exams are over, alright? I knew you guys were understanding… X)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Alright! I'll try to do chapter 6 now! Thank you guys for the great reviews. Please please review, I wanna know what you guys think.

Chapter 6:

Kyo rubbed his eyes sleepily as he trudged through the hallways of school. He only woke up when somebody knocked into him. "Sorry sorry! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" He blinked, somehow this scene was familiar to him. He then remembered the day at the mall. He looked down at the girl sprawled on the floor in a similar fashion. Instead of bags of groceries, there were now piles and piles of books. He groaned and bent down to help the poor girl. "Ahh… It's okay. Guess I wasn't watching where I was going." The girl kept repeating though. "No! It's my fault! I'm sorry! So so sorry! I'm really sorry!" Kyo finally couldn't take it anymore. "Will you stop saying sorry for once! You sound like a broken recorder! It's REALLY annoying!" He shouted. Then he saw her lower lip quivering. She looked ready to cry. Red eyes flashed then calmed down. "I'm sorry, alright? Shouldn't have shouted." He helped her pick up the last book on the floor. He looked at it before passing it to her.

"Guitar for dummies?" He asked incredulously. "Why you reading that for?" Tohru blushed instantly. "Well… I… I wanted to get to know Kyo-kun better. So… So… Once I found out Kyo-kun liked to play the guitar… I… I…" She stammered, unable to continue. Kyo laughed, something he did rarely in front of others. "You did that? Just for me? Wow…" Tohru blushed even more. "Are you really interested to learn?" He asked suddenly. Tohru looked up. "Uh-huh!" She gave Kyo one of her signature grins. "I'm gonna try and learn really hard! So that I can understand Kyo-kun better!" Kyo laughed again. "You're gonna learn how to play the guitar so you can understand me?" He laughed some more. "Am I the guitar?" By now, he was laughing so hard, he was leaning against his locker. "This is the funniest thing I've heard all day!"

Tohru's face became a bright red. By then, she resembled a large tomato. Kyo suddenly stopped laughing. "But seriously, you really wanna learn how to play?" Tohru only nodded, not trusting her mouth to say anything. Kyo then said something he would never say to anyone. "I could teach you."

A/N: And that, my friends, is the end of chapter 6! Guitar lessons! For Tohru! I know… I know… it's obscenely short isn't it? But you guys CAN still review right?

A/N: I just uploaded it and saw how short it was. God. I am SO SORRY. This chapter is so disappointing isn't it? Tell you guys what, in order to make up for this chapter, I try to get 7 up by Friday, alright? Once again, I am so so sorry for this crappy chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: You guys don't hate me! And you gave me great reviews! Thanks you guys! It's Friday now, at least in my part of the world. So I'll try to finish it up by today and put it up! It's 2.30 in the afternoon. I'll just spend the afternoon finishing this up!

Chapter 7:

"Ehh… Kyo-kun! I couldn't take lessons from you! It would be too much trouble for you! What if I wasn't able to learn it! Then I would be wasting your time! I can't I can't!" And on and on she went. Kyo sweat dropped. "Shut it will ya? If you will be wasting my time, do you think I would be asking you if you wanted lessons already? Geez, I'm not that busy alright? So do you want lessons or not?" He asked gruffly. She broke out into one of her signature grins. "I'd love to have lessons with you!"

Kyo waited for Tohru outside her locker. They agreed that they would have lessons every Monday, as that was the only day that Tohru would not have to work. Tohru soon came into sight with her psycho friends Uo and Hana. Kyo never really talked to them, he found them weird. But then, he had initially thought Tohru was weird.

"Hello Kyo-kun! Sorry to have made you wait long!" Tohru bounded up to Kyo with a big smile on her face. "Ahh… I haven't been waiting long. Can we go now?" He replied gruffly. "Okay! Bye Uo! Bye Hana! See you guys tomorrow!" Tohru said to her friends.

"Hey you! Don't try anything funny, or I'll see to it that you pay!" Uo said to Kyo. "Yes. Please kindly do not do that. Or you will be sorry." Hana added, in a monotone voice. "Uhh… Yeah. Sure." Kyo added quickly, wavering under their intense stare. Damn they were weird! "Let's go!" With that, he held her hand and tugged her along the hallways. "Bye! Hana! Uo!" Tohru shouted across the hallway. Her friends smiled. " So, Hana, what do you think of this one?" Uo faced her friend. "He'll do for our Tohru. But of course, we won't make it easy for him though." With that, the both of them laughed.

Kyo unlocked the door to his house. "Anybody home?" He called out. His father's head popped out from the kitchen. "Ah, Kyo! You're home!" Tohru ventured out from behind Kyo's back, and bowed. "Nice to meet you, Sohma-san. I'm Tohru Honda. Thank you for letting me into your lovely home" Kazuma looked at Tohru. Then at Kyo, and hastily bowed. "Nice to meet you too. Please make yourself at home." Kazuma looked at Kyo, who by then was blushing like crazy and gave him the Is-she-your-girlfriend look. Kyo blushed even more and stomped up the stairs, dragging Tohru along. Kazuma laughed, and returned to burning up the kitchen.

Kyo opened the door to his room and stared, then closed it again. "Gimme a sec." He went into his room and locked the door. He looked around his room, only to see piles and piles of dirty laundry all over the place. He grabbed everything and shoved it under the bed. Before he opened the door to let her in, he spotted his orange boxers on the chair and threw it in with the messy pile under the bed. He thought for a minute, and then sprayed a can of deodorant around the room. Finally, he opened the door. "Come on in."

Tohru walked into the room, a little unsure of what to do. She had never been in a guy's room before! Amazingly, it wasn't as dirty as she thought it was. She had imagined piles of dirty underwear in the corner of the room. But, apparently, it was quite neat, and it smelt quite nice too! She sat at the corner of his unmade bed and stared at him. He looked at her for a while, and blushed and quickly strode over to the other side of the room and picked up his acoustic. When he turned around Tohru was looking at his posters on the wall. Her gaze landed on him and smiled. He ran his fingers through his hair and brought the guitar to her.

He sat next to her on the bed and started the lesson. "Uhh… Okay, we'll learn chords okay?" "Alright!" She picked up the guitar. He saw her and started laughing. "You're holding it the wrong way!" He said as he adjusted it for her. Tohru only blushed furiously. How many times a day could a girl make fun of herself in front of the same guy? He face frowned in concentration, trying to think of what he could teach her. "Okay, G chord." He took his electric and demonstrated. She stared at his left hand, and tried to follow. He adjusted on of her fingers, his hands tingling at the touch. "Okay, now try strumming it." She strummed downwards. No sound came out. He burst out laughing again. Not many people made him laugh. Even less made him laugh more than twice a day. "Try pressing harder. Try again." Tohru screwed up her face in concentration. She pressed as hard as she could, and strummed again. "Better than the last try, but I'm sure you could do better. You're not pressing hard enough." He adjusted her fingers once more, and again, his hands tingled with a sensation not at all unpleasant.

After much trying, finally, she strummed a chord. "You got it!" He exclaimed in disbelief. He ruffled her hair and she grinned up at him, making him blush. "Let's try another one, Kyo-kun! It's fun!" She said. "Even if my fingers do hurt…" She added. "But I'm sure it'll get less painful!" He gave her a small smile. "It'll get better."

After a while of teaching, Tohru's finger ached too much for her to continue. They sat on the bed in silence, when suddenly Tohru exclaimed "Kyo-kun! Why don't you play a song for me!" She thought for awhile, "If it isn't too much trouble…" Kyo stared at her, then agreed. "Alright. What do you want me to play?" Tohru thought hard, "I don't know, anything you want!" Kyo nodded took the guitar from her. "I'll play Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World okay?" He started playing the first few chords when she recognized the song, "It's on One Tree Hill!" He laughed and nodded his head, and started singing.

When he sang, Tohru couldn't help noticing how deep his voice sounded, not at all gentle like Yuki's, but not that rough altogether. She also saw how intense his eyes were. And how thick and nice his hair was, and how the fringe covered his eyes when he looked down. She smiled, and when he finally finished the song, she clapped her hands. "It was wonderful, Kyo-kun! I hope I'll be able to play like you one day!" That compliment made him blush. "It was okay… I guess."

He put his guitar back and Tohru looked at her watch. It was almost 7! "Kyo-kun! I had better go… I've got to cook dinner and I'm late!" With that she took off, he opened the door for her and she was about to leave when Kazuma appeared again. "Why don't you walk Tohru home? It's getting dark and it might not be safe for her." Kyo glared at his father, then turned to Tohru. "Wait for me, I'll get my jacket."

Kyo pushed Tohru out of the house, amid her struggles because she did not want to bother him. And together they walked Tohru back to her house, Kyo thinking of what he would do to his father (although secretly liking it, even though he did not know why), and Tohru being her lovable, dense self.

A/N: I think it's the longest chapter I ever wrote! Yay! It's 3.36 now and I'm gonna take a nap. Hope you guys like it, and PLEASE REVIEW! Love you guys.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: hey guys! My papers are finally over, so I'll just spend to rest of the year writing. Hopefully I'll be able to get 1 chapter a week… highly possible but unlikely. Anyway, chapter 8!

The weeks past with Kyo teaching Tohru how to play the guitar on Mondays. He jammed with the rest of the band for the days after that. Tohru was getting better with each and every lesson, but Kyo guessed she still had a long way to go. On Tuesday, Kyo was leaving the school when he heard someone call him. He looked over his back and saw Tohru running after him. "Hi Kyo-kun!" She gave him a goofy grin. "Hey… going to work?" He motioned to her large bag in which contained her uniform. "Mm-hmm! Are you going home?" Tohru asked him. He shook his head, "I'm going to meet the band." "I see, so we're going to same way then!" Tohru said as they started walking together, talking about anything and everything under the sun. During then, Kyo laughed and smiled, one of the few things he rarely showed people.

"You know, you should smile more, Kyo-kun! You look really nice when you smile." Tohru looked up at him, and then realized what she had just said. She blushed all the way down to her roots. Kyo looked at her quizzically. "Th-That's not what I meant! If you don't want to smile, then don't! I'm sorry! I should not have…" "Shut up, Tohru." Kyo said. It worked too. Tohru blushed some more and looked down at the floor. She did not see Kyo blush or smile. She walked straight into a lamppost. He laughed.

Kyo pushed open the door of the jamming studio. He found the rest of the band huddling over the drum set. When they saw him, they called him over and shoved a flier in his face. "What the hell!' He cried as the paper hit his face. "Take a look at this! It's a band competition! Dude, we could get famous through this! And just look at the prize. 50-freaking-thousand in cold hard cash!" Azusa exclaimed. Kyo stared at the flier. This was it; this was how they as a band could make it.

As he read the contents of the flier, his face fell. "It says here that we have to perform an original song. And…" He skimmed the contents of the flier, looking for the information he wanted. "We have to get it done in 2 weeks." He looked up at his band mates; they were staring at him hopefully. "Maybe you could write one for us?" Soshi asked. The rest of the band nodded enthusiastically. "God knows we tried, and it all came out wrong, we just don't have the talent for writing, you know? You look like you'll be able to do it." Ryoki said in agreement to his fellow band mate. Kyo knew he was in some deep shit now. "Fine, I'll try. No guarantees that it'll turn out nice though." The rest of the jamming session went smoothly, except for the occasional glitches from the various members. It was a fruitful sessions though. Kyo left the place thoroughly exhausted.

Kyo got to work once he reached home. As he thought of what to write about, he thoughts floated to a girl with deep blue eyes and long chocolate brown hair. He tried, he really did. But it ended up like a manufactured pop song. He ran his fingers through his bright orange hair and sighed, clearly frustrated. He finally gave up around midnight and crawled into his black sheets, falling into dreams of a certain girl he found oh-so-attractive, just that he didn't know it yet. It really was amazing how dense some guys could be sometimes.

At 8 in the morning, his alarm clock sprang into life, dancing on his tabletop. He groaned and fell into slumber again, only to wake up half an hour later finding out that he was really, really late for school. The boy got up, brushed his teeth, changed his clothes and took off at top speed for school. He did not want to be the reason for the wrath of the school principal, knowing how much of a prick the principal could be for tardiness in his school. What was the name of the boy the principal hated so much? Kyo Sohma of course.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence today, Mr. Sohma." Miss Mayu said when Kyo burst through the door for the last bit of his first class. He mumbled his apologies and slid into the chair behind Tohru. His hair was uncombed, not all the buttons were buttoned. He looked like he had just fell out of bed. He was stared at by both the sexes in his class. The girls because he looked utterly sexy with his messed up hair and rumpled up clothes. The boys were staring for an entirely different reason, they were jealous at all the attention Kyo was getting. Each boy was secretly planning not to comb their hair or iron their clothes.

All except Yuki, who was fuming silently at all the attention Kyo was getting. He disliked Kyo, he just didn't like Kyo's face. He also knew that Kyo detested him, which was why they never talked or even glanced at the other party. They just acted like the other party did not exist.

Tohru wondered where Kyo was when he did not turn up for his first class. She took down her notes with him in mind when Kyo burst through the door of the class. He had clearly overslept. After the sarcastic remark from the teacher, her eyes followed him all the way to his table. He looked at her and gave her a secretive smile, which only she saw. She blushed and gave him her widest smile. She could not focus for the rest of the class, only thinking of the boy who sat behind her and how good he looked even when he had just gotten out of bed. Her notes were left uncompleted.

A/N: It's done it's done! If I'm feeling bored, maybe I'll start on the next chapter tomorrow. It's one in the morning and I'm deadbeat. Good night everybody! Please remember to review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: sooo sorry for the long, long wait! I just did not know what to do with this story! And I didn't know what to write. I'm gonna try to finish this and get this up today. Thank you guys so much for your patience and great reviews even though I've been such an ass. Thank you guys so much! Here's chapter 9!

Chapter 9:

Kyo was at a lost. He had been sitting at his desk for the quite a while now. He was trying really hard to think of something worth writing a song about. Kyo never was one to be in touch with his feelings. Heck, he even had guys calling him insensitive before. And now he had to write a song? What kind of sin had he done in his previous life to deserve punishment like that? Kyo had never hated his band mates as much as he did that very moment.

He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. In his thoughts, he saw a picture of a girl. Tohru. She had unconsciously infiltrated his mind. He admitted, he had never thought of a girl that frequently before. Hell, he had never thought of any girl that way before. Except maybe for Angelina Jolie, but that was in the past, it was all behind him now. He opened his eyes and wrote down the first thing that came to his mind.

A few minutes later, he tore away the first sheet of paper from his already thinning note pad and threw it in the already overflowing wastebasket. He sighed, this song writing business was getting nowhere, and his frustration had reached its maximum. He stripped down to his boxers and got into bed. It was already close to 3 and he had school the next day.

Tohru was visibly worried the next day when Kyo didn't turn up for his first class of the day. Hana and Uo definitely noticed that something was wrong.

"You 'kay Tohru? You look worried over something… or someone." Uo looked at Hana knowingly.

"Don't worry. I can feel his signal. He is currently running away from someone." Hana added monotonously.

Tohru gave her friends a confused look. In all honesty, she really did love her friends, even though every now and then they freaked her out a little. Uo smiled at her. "Don't worry. There he is."

Tohru looked at the direction that Uo was facing and saw Kyo running away from… some girl who looked almost ready to rip his head off. "HI TOHRU! BYE TOHRU!" And off he went, running desperately as he tried to outrun Kagura. Kagura stopped at her though. "So, you're that Tohru, huh? What are you to MY Kyo-kun?" Kagura asked her menacingly.

"I'm… I'm just his… friend." Tohru asked. She felt her heart give a little suffocating squeeze as she said that sentence. She really was only a friend to him. She had to admit though, she had thought about him a lot recently. Perhaps she could be even more than a friend to him? She shook her head mentally. What did this girl mean by her Kyo-kun? Were they more than friends? What did she mean by that Tohru? Why did it sound so mean?

"Good, and it better stay that way." Kagura said to Tohru curtly and stalked off, looking for her beloved Kyo-kun.

Kyo was lazing under the sun on the rooftop. Nobody except Tohru knew that this was where he escaped. Kagura had met him at the school gate today and asked to speak to him. Physically threatened was more like it. She then told him about her positive feelings toward him. As if he did not know. Kyo might have been dense about love and stuff, but her affection toward him was way obvious. Kyo personally thought that even a blind man would have been able to tell. He waited until the whole speech was over and told her that he was not interested. Kagura then proceeded to call him cold and distant, and almost tried to beat Kyo up. If not for Kyo's fast running, he would have been in the ambulance by now.

He opened one eye as he heard someone call his name from the door of the stair. He recognized that voice anywhere. He had heard it in his dreams for quite a while now. He sat up at Tohru walked over towards him and she settled herself comfortably beside him.

"What was that all about, huh?" Tohru laughed nervously.

"What is it? Why are you laughing like that? It's kinda fake, you know." Kyo looked at her expectantly, waiting for an answer to her peculiar actions.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Tohru blurted out. Her eyes widened at horror at what she had just asked and she slapped her hands over her mouth.

Kyo looked at her as if she had some kind of contagious disease. His expression changed to that of horror as he realized whom she was talking about. "No way! She is the most horrible, irritating, little pest I have ever met in my entire life!" Kyo looked at her and saw her expression. Tohru looked relieved. He frowned, for whatever reason should she be relieved? "She was the one who acted all lovey dovey with me. I was trying to run away from her!" He added, just in case.

Tohru smiled, "I see, sorry for being so forward Kyo-kun." Kyo gave her a small smile, "Just to be clear, I have no interest in her whatsoever."

"Then who do you like then?" Tohru asked suddenly, after a few minutes of silence. She really did want to know. She knew she was intruding into his privacy but curiosity got the better of her. Tohru looked at him, waiting for an answer she wasn't sure would come at all.

Kyo was shocked at how bold she was today. Was something wrong with her? He thought about her question. Then he finally realized. He liked her. He really did. He thought about her all the time. He was coming to school now, just to see her. He had even started going to the cafeteria for lunch instead of hiding on the rooftop just so he could be near her. He opened his mouth to answer her question when the bell rang, signaling the end of school.

"I gotta go! Sorry Kyo-kun! Hope to see you in school tomorrow!" Tohru snapped back to being the ditzy Tohru she was before the whole incident. Her heart was beating erratically though; she wanted to know if he felt the same way. But at the same time, she was dreading the thought of finding out that he fancied some other girl and not her.

"Ahh… yeah. Bye." Kyo answered dazedly. She ran off so quickly that he got quite confused. He lay down on the warm concrete again and closed his eyes. "You." He said softly to himself, the answer he wanted to give but was too late to.

He got up after awhile, and crept around the school, not wanting to meet Kagura again. He went home, thinking about that almost-confession of love.

A/N: So how's it? Sorry to portray Kagura as some bitchy girl, but I guess it was kinda necessary for the rest to happen right? So review and tell me what you think! Thanks lots!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: ahhh. Please don't kill me. I kinda forgot about this for awhile. I've been obsessed with jdoramas lately… anyway. Thank you guy so much for all the reviews. I know there are people who are pissed with me for updating so irregularly and stuff… Gomenasai! Honto ni gomenasai!

Here's chapter 10!

Chapter 10:

Ever since that incident on the rooftop, Kyo had been in a state of shock. He didn't know why he had almost answered her. He decided that it was one of those on the spur-of-the-moment moments. He was relieved that the bell had rung when it was supposed to, even though most of the times he found the bell annoyingly loud. But a small voice in his head was kinda… sad. Kyo hated that small voice in his head. It wanted to tell Tohru how he really felt. He blamed this small voice for making him avoid Tohru. That small voice was scaring him. It was a freaky small voice.

Uo and Hana observed their best friend from a distance. She was not her usual dense self these few days. Yes, she was still dense, but not her usual dense self. It was hard to explain. Tohru was still reeling in from the shock of the way she acted and how things had gone that day on the rooftop. She had never been so straightforward before. She had never spoken to anyone that way before. Tohru was afraid that she might act that way again; she had never been this rude before! Tohru was afraid of what Kyo would think of her. She was subconsciously avoiding Kyo.

Kyo strolled into school on a Monday morning. He was sleepy, tired, and already bored. He tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes while his legs automatically took that daily route to his locker. He wasn't looking when he knocked into someone, that motion jerked him awake. He looked down and saw a girl sprawled on the floor. "Sorry! Sorry! I'm so sorry!" He groaned.

Tohru was thinking about Kyo that very Monday morning. She was being dense, and as usual, she was not looking where she was walking. Tohru was wondering if Kyo would be at school today, she knew he liked to skip Mondays so he could have a longer weekend. She secretly wondered how he always got such good grades when he was not around in classes half the time. She was thinking about it when she knocked into someone. That person was much taller and bigger than her, therefore she landed on the floor. The words automatically came out of her mouth. "Sorry! Sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Kyo's gruff voice cut through her apologies. "It's okay." Tohru looked up and saw that orange haired boy she thought so much about. "Good morning Kyo-kun!" She smiled up at him. Kyo looked down at her expectantly. "Are you going to sit there forever? Classes are starting soon, y'know." The school bell ringing, signaling the start of the first lesson, backed up that statement.

"Ah! I'm going to be late! See you in class Kyo-kun!" Tohru got up and ran towards her first class. Kyo shook his head and headed off to his locker. Tohru would always be Tohru.

Kyo stretched out on the hot cement flooring. As usual, he was spending his lunch break on the rooftop. He had a guitar magazine covered over his head, and was about to fall asleep when he heard the door open. He heard the footsteps getting closer and closer. What he did not expect though, was the smack on his head. "What the…" He automatically said, and that earned him another smack on the head. Kyo got up and saw one of Tohru's friends glaring at her. U…o. Her name was Uo, and damn, she was one fierce Yankee. "Okay, orangey, I'll go straight to the point. What the hell have you done to Tohru?"

Kyo features twisted into one of confusion. "Huh? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't kid around. What the hell did you do to Tohru on Friday? She hasn't been the same since she came down from the rooftop. If I find out that you did anything to hurt her, I'll personally come and kick the shit outta you. You got that?" Uo gave Kyo a final glare and walked back to the cafeteria.

"What the…" Kyo stared with shock at the retreating figure of Uo. What on earth had he done to deserve something like that? Uo was fierce. Kyo certainly did not want the shit kicked outta him. He lay down and pulled the magazine over his face once more. Time for some self-reflection.

Kyo thought about it long and hard. The bell had long rung but he still did not have any answers. So much for self-reflection. He was thoroughly confused and seriously getting frustrated. Angelina Jolie was never like that. Girls. They were so much trouble to interpret. Bah. They annoyed him. She annoyed him. But yet, somehow, she made him happy too. He groaned over his dilemma. He sat up and was about to leave when he heard the door being pushed open. He saw that girl with long brown hair looking around. She finally spotted him and her face lit up.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Tohru's face broke into a smile.

"Huh?" was all Kyo could manage.

"Have you forgotten? We've got guitar lessons today! But… if you're busy we could change the date. If you're not interested anymore then we could… stop…" Tohru's voice got softer and softer.

Kyo couldn't believe that he had forgotten! He was going to bring her to the guitar shop today to get her a guitar. She had finally saved up enough money. "Oh. Yeah. No, I haven't forgotten. Let's go, yeah?" Kyo looked up at her, and gave her a tiny smile. Tohru's smile, if it could, grew even wider. She nodded her head. "Lets!"

Kyo got up and walked towards her. Together they left the school and headed towards the shopping mall.

Kyo pushed open the doors to the shop. The salesperson looked up and waved at him. "So, Kyo. This is your girl or what?" Kyo blushed and hastened to disagree. "She's just a friend you asshole." The guy laughed and gave Kyo a knowing smile. "Cool." Kyo's blushed deepened and he grabbed Tohru's hand, pulling her away from that crazy guy.

They spent the rest of the afternoon there, trying out different guitars. They had walked around the shop more than once. It was almost the same as buying clothes, Tohru mused. Kyo looked so happy trying out different guitars; it was as if he became a totally different person once he held a guitar. Tohru smiled, Kyo was so cute. Tohru finally decided on a black acoustic that she liked very much. Kyo had picked it out for her, saying that it would be just the right size for her since her hands were so tiny. She smiled as Kyo tested the guitar for her, he tuned it, then he played a few chords, he then tried plucking it. Satisfied, he handed the guitar over to Tohru to try. She took the guitar from him, and with his prompting, tried it out.

"Looks, like someone's improved." Kyo looked at her. She could see a hint of pride in his eyes. After all, it was all his teachings that she was able to finally play a full complete song. Tohru smiled at him and handed the guitar back to Kyo. They finally left the shop, satisfied at their new purchase.

"Hey, do you have to be home soon?" Kyo suddenly asked Tohru.

"Eh? Not really, why?" Tohru replied, a little dazed, a little confused.

"Wanna go grab a bite? I'm kinda hungry." Kyo's stomach rumbled, signaling that it was time for a refill.

"Let's go then!" Tohru smiled at Kyo. "Where do you want to eat at?"

They finally decided on a pizza place in the mall itself. Tohru sat down and waited while Kyo went to take their orders. He came back with four pepperoni slices for himself and one for Tohru. Tohru stared at amazement at how much he was eating. "Can you really finish all that?" She asked Kyo in wonder. Kyo looked at her funny. "Yeah. Of course I can." He indeed could. Tohru secretly wondered at how he could eat so much and not resemble a ball. He finished long before Tohru finished her one slice, he laughed at her. "You eat slow." He teased.

That only made Tohru's face as red as the pizza slice. She finally finished her slice and looked up at Kyo. He shook his head, smiled, and grabbed a napkin. "You have sauce on your face." Kyo laughed and wiped it off her. Tohru blushed even more. Kyo, finally realizing what he had just done, started turning the color of a tomato. The two blushing teenagers finally, slowly, made their way home.

Kyo plopped on his bed that night. What a fruitful day it was, he thought as he finally drifted off into slumber.

A/N: So how's it? Is it too rushed? Please review and tell me your thoughts! Once again, sorry for the late update!


End file.
